


Holiday Specials

by danaheeroduomax



Series: Mutation Series [5]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Mutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danaheeroduomax/pseuds/danaheeroduomax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is to my walking dead series, it will mention what's happened int he series so possible spoilers and any mutations used are part of the character as I've written thus far.  But what happens in these chapters won't connect int he actual series, it's just something fun for the holidays, these chapters are more light heartened then the Season One and Two.  i hope everyone enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thanksgiving at the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: The day before thanksgiving, so natural Daryl has to hunt down a turkey. But what is with the constant bickering between Rick and Shane, and when something goes wrong Daryl ends up having to fight his inner demons, with thanksgiving dinner coming up Glenn beginnings to worry where his relationship with Daryl stands.
> 
> A/N: This story unlike the others will be mostly in third person. Except with the Italics which will be Daryl's POV. The Italics in Bold is a flashback.

Thanksgiving at the Farm

“You’re gonna look for a Turkey, are you sure you’ll find any?” Glenn asked Daryl as he was loading up his bow.

“Yes and you are staying here, I’ll have Rick and Shane as back up.”  Daryl told Glenn.

“Okay, I love you.”  Glenn said as he hugged him.

“I know.”  Daryl kissed Glenn’s cheek as his hand came to rest on Glenn’s new baby bump.

“Yo, Daryl let’s go!”  Shane called from downstairs.  Daryl kissed Glenn deeply, and then he grabbed his bow off the dresser where he’d rested it and headed downstairs, Glenn followed.  Shane and Rick were in the foyer; Shane grabbed his shotgun from Andrea while Rick was holstering his pistol.  Lori and Carl were sitting in the chairs just talking.

“Hey.”  Glenn said as Maggie walked in from the kitchen.

“Morning, so when can we expect y’all back?”  Maggie asked Daryl.

“A few hours, it depends on how soon we bag a turkey.  We will be back before night fall.”  Daryl told her as he slung his bow on his back.  Shane and Rick hugged and said bye to Lori and Carl, then they headed outside.

T-Dog was leaning against the R.V. while Dale was on top keeping watch.  “You guys watch yourselves.”  Dale told ‘em.

“Daryl wait.”  Glenn called.  Daryl turned as Glenn ran over to him and held out a black long sleeve leather jacket.  “I found this a few days ago while scavenging, I picked it up for you.”  Glenn told him.  Daryl was going to take the jacket but Glenn pulled back.  “Turn around, I’ll put it on you.”  Daryl rolled his eyes but he had a slight grin as he did as requested, he handed his bow to T-Dog who took it.

Glenn opened the jacket as Daryl reached back with his arms, Glenn slipped the jacket on his arms which Daryl then shrugged the rest of the way on, and he straightened it pulling the caller up.  It fit like a glove; Daryl turned back around and kissed Glenn.  “Thanks, this should keep me warm.”   It’d been getting colder every day, and most of Daryl’s clothes weren’t exactly made for the cold.

“Daryl let’s go.”  Rick called, Daryl looked at him.

“See you in a few hours.”  Daryl told him.  He then grabbed his bow from T-Dog and headed out with Shane and Rick behind him.

The hunting was slow as a few snowflakes fell and the temperature dropped.  Daryl was losing the last ounce of his patients as Rick and Shane continued to biker at each other about every little thing.

“You snapped the branch.”  Shane threw at Rick; it was like the third time he’d brought up, if it hadn’t been for that noise they’d be headed home by now with a nice fat Turkey in their clutches, something Daryl would’ve been extremely happy about.

“I did not.”  Rick continued to deny, truth was none of them knew who broke the branch.  But Shane couldn’t let it go.

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I did-”

“Will you two shut the fuck up.”  Daryl finally snapped as he rounded on them.  “We’ve lost this turkey twice because of your constant bickering, so you both can either shut up or I’m turning this hunt around and going home.  Your choice.”  Daryl finished as he looked at them waiting for a response.

They closed their mouths and set their guns ready to continue.  Daryl was pleased with this change in attitude as he turned back around; he’d heard his dad say the same thing to him and Merle during the holidays, so much so that it was permanently engraved in his brain.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the farm.

Glenn was upstairs in one of the bedrooms looking in a full length mirror, he’d take his shirt off placing it on the bed as he turned to the side to get his profile, his stomach was distended where the baby was growing safe and warm inside him.  He grabbed his pants and tried to button them…again.  Even his shirts were starting to get tight and he was feeling a little self-conscious about his new baby weight.

It’s been a few weeks since he and Daryl had sex, and that wasn’t helping his self-esteem, they’ve been sharing the same bed, they just weren’t having sex.  A part of Glenn thinks Daryl is no longer attracted to him now that he’s fat.

Patricia came by and knocked on the door, it was open, she just wanted to be polite.

Glenn had his back to the door so when he heard her knock he jumped for his shirt trying to cover himself as he faced her.

“Glenn, I’ve got something for you.”  Patricia told him.

“What is it?”  Glenn asked as he quickly put his shirt on before following her down the hall to another one of the bedrooms.  There was a full sized bed with clothes laid out on it, some were Glenn’s favorite shirts and pants, but there were also some of Lori’s things as well.

“I altered your clothes so they should fit better and have a little room to grow; I’m doing the same for Lori as she’s starting to show.”  Patricia told him as he noticed the sewing machine against the far wall next to the closet.  She walked over to his clothes and picked up one of his shirts and pants, then turned back to him.  “Try them on, see if they fit, if not I can alter them some more.”

“Thanks Patricia, I’ll do that.”  Glenn said as he took the clothes from her and headed back to the bedroom to change.

As he pulled up his pants zipping ‘em, then he closed it together and with a smile on his face the button fit into place unlike his other jeans.  He pulled on his shirt rolling the sleeves up to his elbows and buttoning it, he flipped the caller down and looked in the mirror, as long as he didn’t tuck it in there was no way anyone who wasn’t part of their group would know he was pregnant, that was something to be happy about.  Maybe this would help attract Daryl again.  That is until he took off his shirt, that thought brought the frown back.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the screen down slammed shut and voices could be heard downstairs, loud voices.  He couldn’t make out what was being said, until he headed down the stairs.

“That’s it, that’s the last time I ever take you two hunting with me ever again is that clear!”  Daryl yelled at ‘em.

“Daryl, we’re sorry.”  Rick said.

“I’m not; I told you he’d miss.”  Shane said looking at Rick.

“Only because we distracted him and he was right we don’t want bullets in our dinner.”   Rick replied.

“Daryl doesn’t miss.”  Glenn told ‘em as he leaned against the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

Daryl looked at Rick and Shane as he said.  “He’s right, I didn’t miss.”

“We saw the arrow it went into a tree.”  Shane said.

“That’s true and while you were watching my bow you forgot to watch my knife.”  Rick and Shane looked at where Daryl kept his knife, it was gone.  “By now the Turkey should’ve bled out or is off somewhere nursing its wound, you two will stay here while I get it.”  Daryl turned to and left the screen door slamming behind him.  Glenn started laughing at the dumb founded looks on Rick and Shane’s faces.

Glenn walked up to ‘em and said.  “You said y’all could make him miss with your constant bickering, he didn’t, so as per our agreement anything the other wanted from chores to personal items.  Rick you and Shane get to take over my chores and serve me whatever I’m in the mood for, that’s available I’m not unreasonable for one week.”  Glenn told ‘em, after all in a post-apocalyptic world how much value _was_ the dollar bill.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back to Daryl who was laughing as he strolled back into the woods to where he’d shot that bird and track it down.  He shook his head; he’d heard everything shortly after Shane and Rick decided to join him on his hunting trip for the bird.  Daryl’s fine with it, he just wasn’t going to let Glenn loose the bet.  It’s been quite the last few weeks since it hit fall, the days shorter the nights cooler, so they’ve had to find some other way to entertain themselves.  Making bets is one of the common things going on around camp.

As Daryl found the location where he’d hit the turkey in the behind with his knife the sun was starting to set.  He wanted to get to the turkey before a walker did; he was not losing another pray to _them._

It had left a trail of blood that Daryl could see easily among the many fallen leaves, it didn’t take long to find it; unfortunately it was still alive.  Daryl knelt down next to it as the bird looked at him weakly.  “It’s okay.”  Daryl said as he placed his bow against the tree right next to him; then ran his hand down its feathers as it squawked weakly as Daryl grabbed the hilt of the knife.  With quick skill he removed the blade and made the killing blow, as it died Daryl felt a little sad for the bird.

He pulled out some twine from his back pocket and tied its legs then hooked it to his belt before he stood up.  He took out a bandana and wiped the blood from his blade before he sheathed it.  He grabbed his bow when his ears suddenly picked up movement, his first thought was walker, but when he heard voices that were coming from the other direction and didn’t sound like anyone from camp, he knew it was more survivors and that could be either a good thing or bad, but if it’s bad he didn’t want to get caught.

They were close so he didn’t have time to run without the risk of being seen.  So Daryl ran for the lake that was only a few paces away.  Daryl gritted his teeth as he entered the water which was so cold, but luckily none of it was frozen over as he took in a deep breath and went under just as five men came into view.

“Sarge it was right here.”  One of the guys said to a big guy in military fatigues, the guy next to him didn’t look anything like the military.

“Then where is it now?  You saw a turkey just laying here?”  The guy Sarge asked.

“Yeah, it had a knife in its back.”

“You idiot, why didn’t you tell me.  That means there has to be someone around who owns that knife.”  Sarge told him.  He turned to the rest of his guys who had riffles or shotguns or pistols.  “Stay alert if they came back for the bird they could be nearby, spread out and stay on channel three.”  He commanded; they all switched their walkie-talkies before they spread out in search of him.  Daryl groaned behind his closed mouth as he sunk down more and sat there, while he could hear their voices were muffled by the water.  His eye sight however could see just fine, and he didn’t feel the need to breathe just yet so he stayed calm and waited with the turkey at his side and his bow in his hands.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the farm.

Glenn ran downstairs when he realized that it was dark and Daryl had yet to come home.  The house was lighted using the gas fueled generator.  “Rick.”  Glenn called as he entered the living area.  Rick looked up from where he and Lori were sitting, she was leaning against him as they were talking about old times, and fond memories.

“What’s up Glenn?”  Rick asked.

“It’s been hours, Daryl’s not back, and it’s dark, I’m getting worried.”  Glenn told ‘em.

“Hershel what time did Daryl leave to get the turkey?” Rick asked.

“I’m not sure, but I know you guys got back at three, Daryl left shortly after and it’s now, six forty-eight.”  Hershel told him.

“Shit.”   Rick said as Lori moved.  Rick and Shane headed out to get their gear to look for him, Glenn followed.  Rick turned and told him firmly.   “Glenn you stay, if you got hurt Daryl would kill us.  Besides the temperature is dropping fast, stay in there with the heater.”  Glenn knew Rick was right, so, for the safety of his baby he relented and went back inside with Lori as she put her arm around his shoulders and guided him inside.

Just as Rick and Shane were leaving flash lights in hand Daryl stumbled into the clearing.   They shined their lights on him, he had his bow on his back and turkey by his side, but what alerted them was that he was soaking wet and shivering, it looked like his lips had turned blue as Rick took off Daryl’s bow and Shane took the turkey then they helped Daryl to the house to get him warm.

As the door opened Rick called. “Hershel, we need help.”  Hershel rushed in followed by Glenn.

“Maggie get the space heater, Beth get blankets and towels, Patricia help me get him undressed.”  Hershel barked out as they headed upstairs to the bedroom Daryl and Glenn had been using.  Glenn immediately turned the bed down as Rick and Shane helped Daryl to lie down, he was no longer shivering, they realized pretty fast that, _that_ was a bad thing.

“Rick check on the gas level in the generator, Hershel I have this.”  Glenn said as he started to take off Daryl’s new soaking wet jacket.  Daryl looked at Glenn his eyes glossed over.  Beth arrived with blankets and towels, Glenn took one and started to dry Daryl’s arms and head, then took off his shirt.

Once the space heater was set up nearby and started heating the room, Glenn told them to get out; he’d take it from here.  They left closing the door behind them.  Glenn slowly removed Daryl’s boots and then his pants and boxers.  Daryl’s shivering came back with a vengeance.  Glenn stripped to his boxers and moved Daryl on the bed placing the blankets on top then slid in next to him.

Daryl tried to speak but his teeth were chattering so much it made it impossible.  “Shh.”  Glenn said as he had Daryl move his arms bent against his chest then Glenn wrapped his arms around Daryl holding him close as he rubbed his arms and side trying to get his circulation to come back.

“I-I-I-I-I’m s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold.”  Daryl said through his chattering teeth.

“I know Daryl, just relax, stay with me, you’ll be warm in just a little while.”  Glenn said as his rubbing moved up in speed as the sound of the houses heater turned on.  Daryl turned his head and looked at Glenn, shortly before falling asleep.

“Daryl, no, you need to wake up, wake up Daryl.”  Glenn tried shaking him but no reaction.

______________________________________________________________________________

_My eyes snapped open._

_I was lying in a full sized bed, and someone was next to me.  I smiled as I said.  “Glenn.”  I turned my head and found myself face to face with Nick, my neighbor._

_“Who’s Glenn?”  He asked._

_“You’re dead.”  I said in shock, okay I wasn’t sure he was actually dead but the odds of him surviving the walkers was pretty slim in my opinion.  I quickly stood up and found myself dressed in boxers, that was it.  I looked back at Nick and noticed he was wrapping himself in a sheet.  This couldn’t be right; as I looked around I realized I was in my own bedroom, a place I hadn’t seen in months.  It was a bare place with only a bed and small dresser, the closet held most of our weapons, as I looked in it I noticed a lack of hunting rifles and shots guns.  Something weird was defiantly going on._

_Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen.  I grabbed up my bow from where it was leaning next to the door and ran for the kitchen.  But as I entered there was none other than Merle poring cereal. “Merle what are you doing here?”  I asked starting to freak out as Nick walked into the kitchen while zipping up his pants._

_“Living, it’s what you do in your home Darleen.”  Merle answered.  “You better eat, we have work, and Nick get out before I kick you out.”  Merle said, but there was no fire in his voice, no anger, no hatred.  That wasn’t like Merle at all._

_“Fine, see you tonight.”  Nick said as he made to kiss me, but I moved out of reach terrified what Merle would say, they both looked puzzled._

_“What’s up, suddenly shy little brother.  Very well I’ll be in the truck.” Merle said as he passed us while eating his cereal._

_“What was that about?”  I asked Nick._

_“Just Merle being Merle.”_

_“No, Merle would kick my ass for being gay, why aren’t his fists flying.”_

_“‘Cause he’s cool with it, as long as we don’t get too gay in front of him and I never hurt his little brother, his words.”_

_“Wait, that can’t be right.”  I was so confused._

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile the next morning at the farm.

“Glenn, how’s he doing?”  Rick asked as he entered the bedroom.

“He’s warm and out of danger but he’s just not waking up.”  Glenn told him from where he was sitting next to the bed.

“Let him sleep, Shane and I are headed to the traffic jam to get more gas, Maggie’s headed to town to pick up some sides for tonight’s Thanksgiving meal.”

“Okay, I’ll go with her; Daryl should be fine here with Hershel and the rest.”

“I’m sure he will, and he’ll wake up, he just needs rest.”

After Rick left, Glenn got dressed in some clothes that should be easy to run in should the need arise, he walked over to Daryl and kissed him.  “I’ll be back soon my love.”  Daryl didn’t respond.  So Glenn headed downstairs where Maggie was waiting.

“Hey Glenn, I had hoped you’d come with me.  I got the horse ready; I have the list of things we need so let’s head out.”

“Sure.”  Glenn didn’t want to leave Daryl, but he knew he needed to go.

Glenn rode the horse with Maggie, keeping his arms around her waist as they rode into town and stopped at a small grocery store, most of the food is unusable due to the lack of refrigeration, but they checked out the can goods and found yams, beets, green beans, Maggie even found some canned pumpkin filling to make pumpkin pie with.  Glenn grabbed a couple of wrapped up pie crusts and loaded the stuff into bags before they headed back outside to where Maggie had tied the reigns.

“Let’s go.”  Maggie said as she placed the sacks in the saddle bags.  Before they got back on the horse and headed home, there and back took a good couple of hours.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I finished changing tying up my boots as Nick came out of the bathroom after shaving wearing just his jeans.  He was hot, but there was something off, for some reason I felt empty as he kissed my cheek._

_“See you after work.”  Nick said as he put on his shirt and headed for the front door.  I was very confused as I left my bow by the bedroom door.  As I exited the house and took a look around, the yard was surprisingly freshly mowed, which was weird considering Merle and I never mow our yard, I guess that would be Nick’s work._

_I get in the truck next to Merle and head for Uncle Jess’ store for hunters, all the things a hunter could possibly need in one place.  Which worked for me, since I knew more about hunting at ten then most knew at forty._

_Merle walked to work, he went into a high school that was just down the street from Uncle’s Jess’ shop, later I found out he worked as a janitor._

_I worked like I always did for several hours and as the work day ended there was not a single complaint and Jess was good, I asked him where dad was.  “Oh, Daryl, how could you forget, he died in a hunting accident a few months ago.”_

_Everything was to perfect, the guy of my dreams, Merle, okay with me being gay and out of Juvie and working, an honest job.  And dad still gone, everything I had wished for before the walkers.  For me this would be the perfect life, but there was something missing…no someone was missing.  I just couldn’t seem to remember who._

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Shane and Rick headed to the highway to siphon off more gas for the generator.  “I sure hope Daryl wakes up soon, I think Glenn really needs him.”  Rick said.

“No kidding and he’s not the only one, without Daryl we probably would never have gotten that turkey.”  Shane said before he put the tube in his mouth and sucked.  Until gas entered which he quickly spit out and put the tube in the gas can.

“I tell ya Shane I wish I knew what had happened last night.  Daryl didn’t look injured just wet.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean; it’s just crazy the way the mind works.  Maybe he’s going through something.”

“Like the fact he won’t say ‘I love you’ to Glenn, even though it’s pretty obvious he has feelings for the guy.”

“No kidding.”

Rick walked over to another car with his can and siphoned gas.  It took a couple of hours but by the end they had six gas can’s filled.  “Let’s head back, with any luck Maggie and Glenn will be home.”  Rick said as they loaded up the car and headed back to the farm.

______________________________________________________________________________

_I picked up Merle from work and headed home as the sun was setting, we got there about the same time as Nick.  Merle said he had some work and headed for the garage but as he opened the door he suddenly disappeared.  I followed Nick into the house, but as I entered the kitchen I saw Merle, he was dirty, sunburnt and his left hand was just a blood covered stump.  “This is your fault.”  Merle yelled at me as he picked up a knife and attacked me.  I dodged and looked for Nick but he was gone._

_I grabbed his hand as he tried to stab me.  “Merle stop, it’s me Daryl.”  I told him as his knife made contact with my shoulder.  I cried out as it pierced my skin.  I needed him in the balls, he dropped the knife, then I ran for the bedroom where I’d left my bow, Merle recovered and started to chase me down._

_As I entered the bedroom the door closed keeping Merle out. I turned and saw Nick, but he was grotesque and dead as he groaned.   I grabbed up my bow and aimed at him, as the arrow pierced his skull his disembodied voice asked.  “How could you kill me, I thought you loved me.”_

_“I never loved you Nick I lov-“I stopped myself when there was a voice behind me._

_“Daryl?”  I spun around to see a full length mirror, with Glenn on the other side.  Glenn in clothes that are too tight for his new weight gain._

_“Glenn.”  I walked up to the mirror but as our hands touched I felt the cold glass between us.._

_“_ _Why can’t you say it, I love you.”  Glenn’s eyes had unshed tears in them._

_“I can’t.”_

_“Why?”_

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the waking world.

Night had fallen and dinner was being placed on the table.  Glenn was in the bedroom sitting next to Daryl.  “Daryl, please wake up.  Thanksgiving dinners almost ready.  Our first thanksgiving, you have to be there.”

“Glenn, dinner’s done, it’s time. I’m sorry, I’m sure he’ll wake up soon and join us downstairs.”  Carol said as she stood at the door.

“It’s okay, I’m coming.”  Glenn stood up, kissed Daryl and headed downstairs.

Rick was carving the turkey as everyone was grabbing a seat.  Starting from the head of the table and going clockwise.  It was Hershel, Rick, Lori, Carl, Shane, Patricia, Beth, Jimmy, Maggie, T-Dog, Andrea, Carol, Dale, Glenn, and it would’ve been Daryl but he was still upstairs sleeping.

Rick finished and put the carving knife down, then spoke.  “I thought not all traditions had to change, so I’m going to make a speech then Hershel’s going to bless the meal and we’ll eat.”  Rick picked up his glass filled with wine, which Maggie and Glenn had found several days ago and stored the bottles for thanksgiving.  Hershel was drinking water along with Glenn and Lori, and Carl had milk.

“I want to thank Maggie and Glenn first for getting all our sides, the yams, beets and green beans.  I want to thank all the women who prepared this thanksgiving feast we are about to enjoy.”  Rick paused as he looked at Glenn then the empty seat next to him.

“Most of all I want to thank Daryl, he caught our turkey and only shouted at us once, and that’s progress.”  Rick chuckled.  “Let’s enjoy this meal and remember to save some for Daryl when he wakes up.  ‘Cause he will.”  They clinked glasses, then Hershel stood as everyone bowed their heads.

“Our Father, which art in heaven, hollowed be thy name.  Thy kingdom come.  Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven.  Give us this day our daily bread.  Forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors.  And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever.  Amen.”

Everyone seconded that as Hershel sat down.  Soon the food was piling on their plates as they ate with pleasant conversation going around the table.

______________________________________________________________________________

_“Why?”  Glenn asked again._

_“I promised I wouldn’t.”_

_“Promised who?”_

_“Myself.”  I said as tears filled my eyes._

_“Why would you make such a foolish promise?”_

_“Because of my mom, I told her I loved her the day she died.  I loved my dad and Jess and they died, I loved Merle and he’s gone.  I can’t lose you to.”_

_“Telling someone you love them doesn’t make them die or leave you.”_

_“I can’t do it, not yet.”  Those tears finally fell as Glenn disappeared._

Daryl opened his eyes slowly as he sat up in bed, he was wearing boxers again, he knew where he was, the bedroom he’d been sharing with Glenn.  He got up and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt before he headed down where everyone was laughing.  He heard the clink of glasses as Rick spoke up.

“As the meal comes to an end I think we should go around the table saying what we’re thankful for.  Because right now that’s the most important thing, is to remember what we have.  Hershel will you do us the honor of going first.”  Rick sat back down as Hershel spoke up.

“I’m thankful for my two beautiful girls, Maggie and Beth.”

“I’m thankful to have my family, and a little one on the way.”  Rick said.

“I’m thankful my husband is alive, and that my son is safe and sound in this house.”

Carl went next.  “I’m thankful my parents are together again and that I’m going to be a big brother.”

Shane said.  “I’m thankful to old friends.”  He looked at Rick and his family.  “And new friends.”  He raised his glass to Hershel and his family.

“I’m thankful for a place to sleep.”  Patricia said.

“I’m thankful for being alive.”  Beth said.

“I’m thankful for being with Beth.”  Jimmy said.

“I’m thankful to the safety of our home.”  Maggie said.

“I’m thankful to being alive and for the steady hands of our vet.”

“I’m thankful to new boyfriends.”  Andrea said as she looked at Shane.

“I’m thankful for caring friends.”  Carol said speaking of Daryl and all his hard work to find her daughter.

“I’m thankful the R.V.’s radiator is still working.”  Dale said.

It was Glenn’s turn.  But he just didn’t know what to be thankful for as he looked at the empty seat where Daryl was supposed to be sitting.

“I’m thankful for the Walkers.”  Every looked at the stairs as Daryl stood there.

“Daryl.”  Glenn rushed out of his seat and hugged him; Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn holding him close.

“How long was I out?”  Daryl asked.

“Close to twenty-four hours, son.  How are you feeling?”  Hershel asked as Glenn led Daryl to the table where he sat down.

“Warm and dry.”

“What happened Daryl?”  Rick asked.

Glenn passed a plate they’d saved for him and set it front of Daryl who started to explain about the men that had seen the turkey, Daryl told them he hid in the lake, under the water for hours.

**_As I sat there watching some fish swim by the sun had gone down and they’d been looking for me, they all got back to the clearing.  “Sarge, I’m sorry.”  The guy who’d seen the turkey before I’d arrived and collected it said._ **

**_“That’s okay Bright, let’s head back, we’ll find another turkey for dinner tomorrow.”  Sarge said._ **

**_“I love you, Sarge.”  Bright said, a smile in his voice._ **

**_“I love you too, Bright.”  I heard them kissing as the others arrived, Sarge then addressed them._ **

**_“Let’s head back to camp, the others will be waiting, we’ll search in the morning for Thanksgiving dinner.”  Then they headed off, and I came out of the water taking a deep breath, as the need to breath finally attacked my lungs those last few minutes._ **

“I realized I was having a problem.”   Daryl turned to Glenn.  “I’m new to this family thing, my family never had thanksgiving, at least not a proper one, and I never had a boyfriend that lasted more than a couple of a weeks.  I thought I missed it, my brother and father, the next door neighbor, but as I dreamed of what I _had_ wanted.  I realized I no longer wanted it, I had everything I…I had everything I could want.”  Daryl held Glenn’s hand.  “So I’m thankful for that, for the walkers, ‘cause without them, none of us would be here now, and I wouldn’t be an expectant father.”  Daryl kissed Glenn’s cheek as everyone cheered to that.

“Well I’m thankful for you.”  Glenn said as he gave Daryl a proper kiss.

Several minutes later as the meal came to an end, Maggie and Glenn went to the kitchen and returned with a surprise.  “We found the fixings for pumpkin pie.”  They said as they set desert on the table after clearing away the dishes.

“It’s a thanksgiving miracle.”  Dale said.

Everyone laughed as they ate and before long it was time to turn in.  Some had tents, but now most were sleeping in the house or Dale’s R.V.

Glenn and Daryl headed upstairs, and as they changed Glenn asked.  “What were you dreaming about anyways?”

“Life before the walkers.”  Daryl explained.  “It’s not all that important.”

Glenn let it go, knowing that Daryl had to keep his secrets until he was ready to talk about them.  And Glenn was okay with that, as long as he had Daryl with him, it didn’t really matter.

Daryl got in bed and turned the covers down for Glenn; he put his arm around Glenn as they laid down.  “I love you, Daryl.”

“I know.”  Daryl still wasn’t ready to say it.

But that night as he dreamed being with Glenn, holding their new baby, daughter or son either didn’t matter to Daryl, as long as he/she was theirs.  He told Glenn just how he felt for him.  “I love you, Glenn.”  Now if only he could say that outside his dreams.


	2. Christmas Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group is at the farm planning for Christmas, another survivor group is planning.....a Takeover. On top of that, Glenn's baby maybe in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in the medical field so anything health related is not one hundred percent accurate it just makes for good story telling. This is in Third Person and a continuation from the last story.

Christmas Takeover

**Christmas Eve**

 As the girls were sitting in the house waiting, Carol and Lori couldn’t stop looking over at the man with the riffle in his hands, he wasn’t a friend; he was just one of the men that had taken over the farm.  Lori looked over at Beth who was holding onto Maggie, her eye black and blue, and Maggie had her right arm bandaged and resting in a sling, she was angry as she ran her left hand down Beth’s back to keep her calm.  Patricia was sitting next to Carol, and Lori.  Who at the moment was praying for these people to just leave?

Maggie glanced over at the recently finished tree the boys had painstakingly gotten for Christmas which was tomorrow.  Then these people come in and took over, a few had taken the presents they’d scavenged weeks to get.  Beth started crying again; as Maggie kissed the top of her head.

“Shut her up.”  The guy guarding them ordered gruffly as he limped to the other side of the archway at the front of the living area.

“Shhh, Beth it’ll be okay.”  Maggie whispered to her.  Rick and Shane will get Daryl, nothing bad will happen to them, she hoped.

Upstairs Glenn was in bed, Hershel was keeping him warm and calm, the door was closed but they knew someone was out there with a riffle just daring them to try something.  T-Dog was sitting in a chair against the wall; Carl was sitting next to Glenn on the bed.

Hershel situated the blankets around Glenn, then stood and walked to the door, he knocked.  He heard the key in the lock as it clicked and then opened.  “I need to check on my other patient.”  The guy grunted as he moved aside, Hershel left, the guy locked the door behind them.  Then, headed to the next door, he unlocked it and let Hershel in, then locked it behind him.

Hershel walked to the bed that had Jimmy in it, Dale was next to him; he stood as Hershel took his place.  Jimmy had a bandage wrapped around his shoulder where it was seeping blood, Hershel set about changing Jimmy’s bandages; his shoulder had been sown up nicely on both sides.

And while this was going on inside the house, outside Rick and Shane were marching through the woods, sloshing in the snow as they were trying unsuccessfully to track Sarge the very guy that had taken Daryl, for whatever reason, it’ll kill Glenn if Daryl dies, not to mention won’t do anything for his blood pressure, or the baby.

“We have to do something Rick, our people are trapped in that house with gun toting ass holes and their leader’s off somewhere with Daryl.  Doing God knows what.”

“Shane I know.”  Rick told him, he was angry at the situation and annoyed with Shane at the moment.

While they were looking off in the wrong direction, Daryl and Sarge were having a nice conversation.  “Dixon everything is out of control.  We have to fix it.”  Sarge told Daryl as he hiked Daryl’s crossbow on his shoulder.

“No shit.”  Daryl said as he leaned against one of the trees they were surrounded with.  “What was your original plan in all this?”  Daryl asked.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Four days before Christmas**

Glenn was sitting on the couch helping Beth string popcorn for the tree that Daryl and the others are going out to get.  Glenn hoped it would go better than the turkey hunt a few weeks ago.  In that time Glenn felt like he’d grown another hundred pounds, he was so big and it was getting harder to get up and down.  Not to mention the constant need to pee and the back ache.

“I bet Daryl hasn’t left yet if you wanna go say goodbye or good luck.”  Beth suggested.  Glenn smiled at her.

“I could use to stretch my legs.”  He gave the popcorn bowl to her, and then stood, he must’ve got up to fast as suddenly everything spun and Glenn reached out for something to stop his distant.  Beth grabbed him so he fell back on the couch, instead of where he was going to fall which was the floor.

“Dad.”  Beth cried out as Glenn lost consciousness.  Hershel and Dale ran in with Maggie and Carl behind them.

“Dale help me get him upstairs.”  Together they got Glenn up the stairs and in bed where Hershel started looking him over.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile outside

“Daryl I heard you and T-Dog are going Christmas tree chopping.”  Rick said as he walked up to them while they were getting a couple of axes.

“Well, yes, you and Shane are staying here.  After what happened with the Turkey, I think I’ll go with T-Dog.  Enjoy helping Hershel and Dale with moving the furniture.  Which is what Glenn’s supposed to do, but since the bet got postponed you can hold up to your end now.”

“What about the tree?”  Shane asked as he’d shown up in the middle of Daryl’s talk to Rick.  “We’re the two strongest people here.”

“Fine, you can come, but no bickering, no fighting, and nothing that annoys me am I understood.”  There was this look in Daryl’s eyes that the boys immediately nodded in fear.  They may have super strength, but Daryl _scared_ them.

“Grab your gear, let’s get going.”  Daryl told ‘em before he turned back to T-Dog as they grabbed their packs.

They were just about to head into the woods when Daryl heard his name.  He looked back at the house where Carl was screaming as he was running down the porch.  “Daryl, it’s Glenn-” That’s all Daryl needed to hear.

“Go on without me.”  Daryl told them as he handed over his axe and ran to meet up with Carl. 

“What happened?”  Daryl asked as they headed back to the house.

“Not sure, Hershel just said to get you.  Something about Glenn fainting, he’s upstairs.”  Carl said in a rush as they got to the house.

Daryl took the stairs two at a time as he got to the room, then he opened the door.  Hershel was sitting next to Glenn who was awake; and having his blood pressure taken.  “How long have you had this headache?”  Hershel asked him.

“A few days.  Hey Daryl.”  Glenn said as he looked over at him standing in the door way.

“Glenn, are you alright?”  Daryl asked as he walked over.

“I’m fine.”

Hershel looked at Daryl.  “He _will_ be fine.”  Hershel moved so Daryl could sit down.

“So what’s wrong with him?”  Daryl asked as he sat next to Glenn.

“Glenn, you have Preeclampsia.”

“What’s that?”  Glenn asked as he took Daryl’s hand.

“It’s high blood pressure in people who are pregnant.”

“How bad is it?”  Daryl asked.

“We’re in the early stages so it’s not too late to stop it now.  Usually a doctor would give you medicine to help lower your blood pressure, but we don’t have that.  So I’m prescribing bed rest.  You two need to take this seriously.  Preeclampsia can cause premature birth, even stillbirth, we don’t want that.”

“Bed rest got it.”   Glenn acknowledged.

“No sodium either, you’ll be fine, just rest and relax and your blood pressure should go down, nothing to worry about.  I’ll leave you two alone.”  Hershel left closing the door behind him.

“Daryl, you heard him, just bed rest and I’ll be fine.”  Glenn said being positive about it.

“It doesn’t help with all you’ve had to deal with, between the guys and the walkers.”

“It’s no big deal, I have you, that more than makes up for it.”  Glenn told him.

Daryl moved to make sure Glenn had enough pillows and was propped up comfortably.  “I’ll go talk to the girls about getting you some entertainment.”  Daryl was about to leave when Glenn grabbed his wrist, he moved back until their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss.  Then Daryl left and Glenn got up to change, he preferred a pair of sweat pants to the jeans he’d been wearing that were just a bit too tight even after Patricia’s altering.  He got back in bed right before Daryl got back.

“Okay, everything’s set.”

“Daryl, you can go out and get that tree with the others.”

“Nah, I’m fine here, with you.  Besides I’d worry too much.”  Daryl told him as he cuddled next to Glenn, who pulled out a book that had been going around camp for the last few weeks, so he’d been reading it, Daryl enjoyed the sound of Glenn’s voice and it relaxed Glenn enough that the baby stopped fusing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the forest

Rick, Shane and T-Dog had found a tree that wasn’t too tall, or too fat.  Shane and Rick were cutting away as T-Dog sat on a log and watched.  “T-Dog you could help.”  Shane told him.  He wasn’t happy.

“You see there’s labor and then there’s management.”  T-Dog explained from his perch on a stump.

“Why are we labor?”  Rick asked.

“’Cause I’m management.”  He said as he watched them finish cutting.  They shook their heads as they pushed _very_ lightly and the tree started to fall.  Once it was on the ground they took their ropes and tied the limbs to make caring it easier, this part T-Dog did help with.

“Okay let’s head out.”  T-Dog said as he grabbed the axes and led the way back home.  Shane and Rick carried the tree without breaking a sweat as the weather decided it was time to start a slow snow drift.

If only Daryl had been there, nothing that happened the next few days would’ve, ‘cause he would’ve known that they were being followed, as it was, Rick, Shane and T-Dog had idea of the three people, dressed as warm as possible in thin coats and gloves with holes in them.  They were watching and followed them back to the farm.

As T-Dog led the way he entered the house first.  The furniture had just been moved and Hershel was putting a stand for the tree in place where the couch use to be, between the windows.  It had been moved to the other side of the room.

“Great, I’ll get Daryl.”  Carl said when he saw his dad and Shane coming in with the tree, he ran upstairs.  Daryl was down in time to help Rick and Shane get the tree positioned properly.

“All right, this means we can start decorating.”  Beth said enthusiastically as she and Maggie headed to the attic to get their packed away Christmas supplies.  The girls decided to wait until tomorrow to actually decorate as the sun was going down, they served up dinner, and Daryl took up Glenn’s on a nice food tray.

Daryl ate with him as they laughed and joked, it was calming and stress free as they laid together afterwards while everyone else put out their pallets, or slept in the rooms, or like Dale and Carol who went out to the R.V that was hooked into the generator keeping them all warm as the snow continued to fall.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Three days before Christmas**

The guys who’d been watching the group all night headed back to their own camp in a clearing, there were several tents, and a few people were up and about.  “Hey Mitch, where’s Sarge?”  One of the guys asked.  He had short spiked blond hair and green eyes, he wasn’t a tall guy either, and he was maybe 5’2” as he looked up at Mitch who was 6’4”.

“He’s in with Bright, Kyle.”  Mitch said before going to start a fire.

Kyle headed to the tent; he tapped on it lightly before walking in.  Sarge was sitting next to the small cot that Bright was laying on sleeping peacefully.  “What?”  Sarge asked not taking his eyes off Bright.

“Sarge, we may have found something.”

“Continue.”

“We were out scouting and saw these guys cutting a tree, we followed them to their place, it’s a farm that has a generator, heating, food, weapons, gates, safety, safer then here.”

“Did Luca X-ray the place?”  Sarge asked as he looked at Kyle.

“Yes sir.”

“Get everyone to start packing up, once Luca gives me the report we’ll figure out our next move.”

“I’ll get Luca sir.”  Kyle left and a blonde haired blue eyed beauty walked in, though she’d deny it, she had dirt on her face and her clothes were a little big hiding the fact that _she_ was a woman.

“Sir, you wished to see me?”  She asked, her voice soft though she tried to keep it hard.

“You X-rayed the house?”

“Yes sir, there are four women that sleep upstairs in one of the rooms, one of the older men and young sleep upstairs, two younger gay men are sharing a bed.  A man and woman along with a little boy sleep in the downstairs bedroom.  The other older man and another woman go to the R.V.  The last two men sleep on pallets in the living room.”

“Is that it?”

“I took note of the weapons.  One guy with a buzz cut likes to carry a shot gun; the other guy keeps a pistol with him.  They have axes, and one of the men upstairs has a cross bow.  I also saw in the R.V. a bag of guns.”

“Good, Luca, get the rest together and I’ll be out there in a few minutes.”

“Yes sir.”  She left without another word.

“Don’t worry Bright; I’ll get you somewhere warm love.”  Sarge bent over and kissed Bright; then he stood and left the tent to where the rest were packing up and getting ready.

“Sarge where are we headed?”  Margret asked as she set her bag down and sat on a log, the rest did the same.

“There’s a farm, not far from here, it has food, weapons, and a generator, the problem is there are also people.  I don’t know if their friendly, but I do know that we’re going there and we are going to have a warm Christmas no matter what I have to do to make that miracle happen.  I want everyone to pack; tonight we’re taking over that farm.”  Everyone agreed to the new plan.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Farm

“Girls don’t use the lights on the tree this year; we need to save the power for the heater.”  Hershel said as he was carrying the space heater upstairs, Rick and his family had been using it, but the temps dropped again, so with Glenn and Daryl sleeping in the coldest room in the house, they needed it more than Rick did.

“You got it dad.”  Maggie said as they were going through their ornaments and boxed up the Christmas lights again.

“Daryl, you heading out with me today for some more scavenging, Patricia has more presents and there’s some things on Beth and Lori’s lists they need from the tow.”  Maggie said as she saw Daryl at the stairs.

“Yes, I’m going, Glenn you can be down here as long as you keep your ass on that couch.”  Daryl told him as he got him situated, Beth got more popcorn she’d just popped and handed Glenn the string they had been working on yesterday.

“Since no lights, that means double the popcorn.”  Beth told him.

“Got it.”  Glenn said to both Beth and Daryl.

“Beth, keep an eye on him.  Along with Carl.”

“We’ll take care of him Daryl.”  Lori told him as she came in with breakfast her own belly starting to show.

She set the food tray for Glenn and then went back to set the table for everyone else.  Once they had eaten Maggie and Daryl got their lists and headed out.

Daryl and Maggie rode out on two horses side by side as they left the farm for the stores in town, it didn’t take long, Daryl had noticed on the way a walker stuck in the newly fallen snow. 

Once they got to town Maggie headed to get food from the grocery store, and Daryl headed to the department store.

Maggie was looking through shelves of caned and boxed goods that hadn’t been gotten into by some sort of vermin and put it in the cart.   She took down a package and didn’t notice the walker behind the shelving unit as she continued to peruse what they could use.

Just as Maggie was getting finished with the aisle the walker pushed on the shelves and the whole unit started falling.  Maggie screamed as it pushed her against the unit behind her which started a chain reaction and she found herself pinned between the shelving units as the walker started crawling up it to get to her.  She tried to move her right arm and couldn’t, on top of that pain radiated up from her wrist to her elbow, for a second she thought it might be broken.

Being helpless as she was and a walker that was crawling up to get at her she knew she was in deep shit.  So she did about the only thing she could.  “DAAARYLLLL!!!”

Daryl had been getting the clothes the girls wanted, he was passing the baby aisle, when he stopped and started looking through it, and he picked out a few outfits.  “What if it’s a boy?”  He moved to the boy’s area and picked some of those too, for both Glenn and Lori, he may not like her that much but she needs things to.  He was headed for the door when he suddenly heard.

“DAAARYLLL!!!”  From Maggie in the grocery store.  Daryl dropped the bags and ran outside heading to where he could hear Maggie’s screams and whimpers, he pulled his bow off his back as he entered the building and aimed shooting the walker through the head as it was trying to the get through the shelves to bite her.

“Daryl, behind you.”  Daryl spun as the walker grabbed at him but the bow was between them, Daryl was fighting it as he slipped to his knees, he maneuvered his bow and pushed upward sending it against the walkers head, which through it back as it released Daryl, who quickly grabbed his knife and pierced the walkers skull just as Maggie managed to wiggle out from behind the shelving unit.

Both Daryl and Maggie were breathing hard as they left the store.  “Are you okay?”  Daryl asked as he saw Maggie holding her right arm protectively to her body.

“I’ll be fine, let’s get our stuff and head home.”  Maggie suggested, together they got their things in the saddle bags.  But there was a slight problem when Maggie tried to take the reigns, she cried out and grabbed her arm.  So Daryl tied the reigns to the saddle of his horse and led her back to the house.   That same walker was still stuck in the snow as they passed him on the way home.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the Farm

“Oh.”  Glenn said as he grabbed his stomach.

“Are you okay Glenn?”  Beth asked.

“I’m fine, the baby just kicked, I think she’s learned how to do the splits.”  Glenn said as he rubbed at his back.

“Can I feel?”

“Sure.”  He took Beth’s hand and placed it on his belly just as there was another kick.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, you should feel it in my back.”  Glenn grunted again.  “And that was my kidney.”  Glenn slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom as those kidney shots were making him need to go.

Daryl and Maggie got back at about that time and Patricia was finishing up lunch with Andrea and Lori.  “What happened?”  Carol asked as she saw the blood from Maggie’s arm, her sleeve was turning bright red from a cut on her arm.

“It was an accident.”  Maggie told them.

“Beth, where’s Glenn?”  Daryl asked.

“Bathroom, again.”  Beth informed him; then taking Maggie’s uninjured hand lead her to the other room, as she used her ability to help Maggie with the pain.

Carol went upstairs to get Hershel, who then told her to get the bandages.  Hershel was examining Maggie’s arm as Carol walked in with the supplies.  “It’s not too bad, just a couple of stitches, you young lady are lucky not to have broken this arm.”  Hershel told her as Carol sterilized a needle and handed it to him with the needle already threaded.  Beth kept a hold of Maggie as she continued to transfer the pain to herself.

“Maggie are you alright?”  Glenn asked as he walked into the room.

“I’m fine Glenn.”  Maggie said as Hershel finished bandaging her injury, he then made a makeshift sling for her.  “Thanks dad.”  Maggie headed out with them.

“Daryl told me what happened, I’m so thankful you both are okay.”  Glenn said as they joined the rest in the living area.

“Well I still have one good hand to help with the tree.”  Beth had spent most of the time just shaping the limbs; it had needed to be freed from the confines of the wire the boys had tied it up with.

Dale saw where Daryl and Glenn were standing.  “Boys, look up.”  Dale suggested.

Daryl and Glenn looked at where Lori had chosen to hang some mistletoe that had been found a few days ago.  Glenn smirked then looked back at Daryl, who shrugged and said.  “Well, if we have to.”  He then put his arms around Glenn, minding the girth of the baby, and kissed him.  Glenn gladly kissed back.

As the day went on they laughed and joked and Glenn strung popcorn which Maggie then helped Beth put on the tree, Carl helped put on some ornaments, not including the few that got dropped and broken.  They just got finished when they lost the light, they haven’t been pushing the generator, keeping to using oil lamps or flashlights.

So, the girls who included Maggie, Beth, Patricia, and Andrea headed to their room upstairs across from the room Hershel and Jimmy share, which was next to Daryl and Glenn’s.  Rick, Lori, and Carl headed to the downstairs room while Dale and Carol bundled in their coats and went out to the R.V.  Last but not least Shane and T-Dog set out sleeping bags near the tree in the living room and settled in for bed, and while they were all going to sleep Sarge and his team were almost ready to infiltrate the R.V where the bag of guns were, as well as the warmth of that house that sat dark on that cold December night.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Two days before Christmas**

Daryl jerked awake, he knew it was still night, he knew it was early though he could feel that dawn would be approaching in a few hours.  He wasn’t sure why he woke up, but he did hear footsteps, several on the snowy ground outside.  But it wasn’t any footsteps that he recognized, Daryl carefully got out of bed without waking Glenn, who was shivering as he’d lost some cover, Daryl fixed that then grabbed his boots not lacing them as he headed downstairs in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

He grabbed his bow from where he’d rested once he got home with Maggie next to the front door; he saw Shane turn but not wake as he passed the living room.  It was a good thing they’d recently oiled the hinges so the screen door didn’t make a sound as Daryl quality shut it behind him, after the front.

He saw the lights on in the R.V. Daryl knew something was wrong as he heard muffled noises and the sounds of muttered voices, he walked up to the R.V. as he shivered from the cold.  He grabbed the door handle, and threw it open firing off a  quick shot at the first strange man he saw that had one of the riffles from there bag, his arrow went right into his leg and he screamed.

Daryl was grabbed from behind and spun around, he put his bow up just as a fist came at him.  The guy screamed as he hit Daryl’s weapon of choice, Daryl was grabbed again, this time someone grabbed his bow pulling his hand up to his neck as he tried to fight him, but he didn’t have the leverage.  By then several men came into the view as they passed around the guns. 

Jimmy was the first one out as he saw what was happening.  “Daryl!”  He called, making one of the men spin in surprise and his finger jerked on the trigger shooting Jimmy through the shoulder.

“NO!”  Daryl screamed as he fought harder to get free, the porch lights went on then as Shane, Rick, T-Dog and Hershel all ran out, followed by the rest, Glenn included.  Hershel knelt down at Jimmy, Beth ran down to be with him as they tried to get the bleeding stopped.

“Put the guns down.  I didn’t tell y’all to shoot anyone.”  A man stepped forward, he gave the air of authority, as he looked at the guy, who bowed his head in shame, then handed his gun to their leader.

Glenn saw Daryl choking, he tried to get to him but Lori and Maggie both grabbed him.  “Glenn, get inside, we don’t want them knowing about the baby.”  Glenn reluctantly headed back upstairs as he heard Rick asking what they wanted.

“It’s simple, we want somewhere warm.”  The man said as he stepped into the light, Daryl gasped as he recognized that voice and that face he’d seen in the reflection of the water.

“Is that all you want Sarge?”  Daryl asked through gritted teeth.  Sarge spun toward him and gave him a long look.

“How do you know me?”  He motioned and his man let up on the pressure.

“Does this ring a bell, gobble, gobble.”

There was a look in his eyes as it dawned on him.  “The man with the knife, you stole the turkey.”  Sarge accused.

“In order to steal something, it can’t first be yours.”

“True, you were in the woods.”

Daryl sneered at him.  “You didn’t wait long enough.”

“You know my name, what’s your?”

“Dixon.”  Daryl wasn’t about to give this man the power of his first name.

“Well, Dixon, I suggest your friends put down their pistols or we’ll open fire.”  Sarge said glancing at Rick and Shane, who reluctantly handed over their guns.  “Now get inside, Marvin let him go and get Bright.”  Sarge ordered.  The man let Daryl go, but he took his bow from him to go with the guns.

Daryl helped Hershel to pick up Jimmy and headed back inside with a few of the guys including the one with an arrow in his leg as they went, the lights soon were turned on.

Hershel put Jimmy on the bed downstairs as he started to examine the wound, lucky for him it was a clean through and through.  Beth was gonna move to help Jimmy when arrow in the leg grabbed her.  “Keep back.”  He said gruffly.

“Kyle, be patient.  Are you a doctor?”  Sarge asked Hershel.

“Yes.”

“Good, then you can take care of my boys next.”  It wasn’t a question it was clearly an order.

“Sir, shouldn’t he work on our boys first.”

“No, bullet wounds go before arrows.  Now everyone else in the living room, Martin watch him.”  Sarge ordered as he pointed to Hershel as everyone else was ushered into the living area where the Christmas tree was standing.  “Find a place and sit down, we’ll get to y’all in just a second.”

Just then Marvin came in carrying a guy, Daryl knew that had to be Bright, another followed them in, at first it looked like a guy until the cap came off and long blonde hair cascaded down.  The lights flickered then as the generator was having problems.

“What’s wrong with the lights?”  Sarge asked.

“Running out of gas.”  Rick told him.

“Luca go get the gas cans and get Marvin to help refill it.”  Sarge ordered.

“Yes sir.”  Marvin set the boy who was barely conscious on the couch next to Lori and Carl.  He was bundled in blankets as he clutched at them while he shook and shivered.

“Now to lay down the ground rules for the remainder of our stay.  There really is just one, no using powers.  So, who else has super strength besides these two?”  Sarge asked as he pointed to Rick and Shane, Rick was sitting on the edge of the couch next to Lori, and Shane was leaning against the wall next to the tree with his arms crossed.

“How did you-” Carl started to say when Sarge interrupted.

“Know, easy, my people saw them carry that large tree, without breaking a sweat.”  Sarge said as he pointed to the Christmas tree.

“It wasn’t has heavy as it looks.”  Shane said.  Sarge gaffed at that.

“Please, two guys, who look like you two, carry that up and into the house, no tools, no ropes or pullies, I don’t think so.  You two, have some sort of super-strength.”

Shane was gonna give another excuse when Rick cut him off.  “Give it up, he knows.  No, we’re the only two.”

“Good.  Now for introductions, I’m Sarge, if you have any complaints, just write them and put them in the complaint box.”  One of his men handed him a trash can and he put in the middle of the room.  “One more rule, try anything, against any of my guys from here on out and you’ll regret it.  Do I make myself clear?”  He asked.  Everyone nodded.  “Watch them.”  He told his guys, and then headed to the room where Hershel and Jimmy were.

The lights stopped flickering as it sounded like the generator got the gas it needed.  “How is he?”  Sarge asked as he walked in and stood next to the bed.

“He’ll be fine.”  Hershel said as he cut the thread and bandaged his shoulder.

“Good, Martin, take him upstairs to one of the other rooms, on your way, tell Kyle to get in here; it’s time to get his leg taken care of.”  Sarge ordered.  Jimmy was unconscious as he was pulled from the bed and with another guy Martin called in they carried him upstairs.  Kyle limped in and sat on the bed as Sarge watched Hershel closely as he took the arrow out and set about patching up his leg.

“Hershel.”  He introduced himself.  Sarge looked confused for a second, Hershel explained.  “If you’re going to be ordering me about you might as well call me by name.”

Sarge could understand that.  “Very well Hershel.”

“Sarge, you better get in here.”  One of the women from his group called.

“Hurt him, and I won’t hesitate to shoot one of the women.”  Sarge told him, and then headed for the living room.

“What is it Margret?”  Sarge asked the woman as he got to the living room.

“Luca said that one of the guys isn’t here.”  He turned to the group.

“Where is he?”

“We’ve asked they won’t tell us.”  She explained.

“Tell me, or I start shooting.”  Sarge promised.

“He’s bed ridden upstairs.”  Lori told him as her arm tightened around Carl.

“Any of you family to him?”

“I’m his boyfriend he’s my reasonability what do you want?”  Daryl asked.

“Just so he knows that we’re here and that everyone’s safe.”

“Fine, he only trusts me though, so let’s go.”  Daryl told him as he stood up.

“Lead the way, Dixon.  While we’re gone, take some paper and pencils and write your names down, I’ll be back to collect them in a second.  Luca find paper and pencils, please.”  Sarge asked.  She nodded and dug around, it didn’t take long for her to pass the paper and pens around.

Sarge followed Dixon up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Glenn.  He tried the door to find it locked.  “Glenn open up.”  Glenn unlocked the door.  Daryl turned the knob and opened it.  Glenn was covering up with thick blankets to make it look like he just had a lot of covers.

“Glenn, this is Sarge.”

“What do you want Sarge?”  Glenn asked.

“Just a place to be for Christmas, just relax and in a couple of days we’ll be out of here.  Dixon any weapons up here?”

“No, Hershel doesn’t like guns in the house.”

“Glenn, you stay up here, Dixon you come with me.”  Sarge said as he closed the door behind them.  “How’d you know my men were outside?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, are you going to leave my friends out in the R.V. all day?”

“Get back downstairs.”  Sarge pushed Dixon to go on; and then went to the room Martin was in with the boy.  “How is he?”

“He’s alive Sarge.”

“Good, go out to the R.V and get those two you helped tie up and bring them in the house, also unplug the R.V. from the generator, don’t need it right now.”

“Yes sir.”  Martin said and headed down to the do just that, Jimmy turned and looked at him as he’d woken up not too long ago.

“Get some rest son, we won’t be here long.”  Sarge told him, then headed downstairs.  He went to the living room.  “Okay, who owns this place?”

“Hershel.”  Maggie told him.

Sarge walked to the room.  “Where are the keys to this house?”  Hershel finished with Kyle and stood up, he walked out to a desk, he pulled open the drawer and handed him a key chain with the keys to the doors to his farm.

“Good, now you have one more patient.”  Sarge told him.

Kyle limped out to keep guard with Luca, while Martin came back with Dale and Carol no longer tied up.  Marvin helped Sarge get Bright up and to the bedroom, they laid him down as he started to have a wet coughing fit.

Hershel began to examine Bright as Sarge watched from the doorway, he could hear the people in the next room, probably trying to figure out their next plan.  Sarge noticed the sun was starting to rise; it was time to put some order back into this house.  He walked to the living room and to his guys Martin and Marvin, the rest were in the kitchen looking through what was eatable.

“Time to move them.  Guys upstairs, girls down, split them up into small groups of three or four and keep those two apart.”  Sarge pointed to Rick and Shane.  “Except for Dixon and Hershel, I want them down here for now.”  He turned then to leave when he remembered.  “Names.”  He held out his hand.  He took the paper one by one, looking at it, repeating the name on it and then looking at the corresponding face.  Once he was finished he left to the kitchen with the rest while Martin and Marvin did their job.

They put T-Dog, Carl and Rick in with Glenn, while Dale and Shane went in with Jimmy.  A few minutes later Sarge came up, he opened the door with Glenn and them, he flashed them the keys, then shut the door, and once he had the right key locked it.  He did the same with the other room, then headed downstairs.

“Girls, remember this, my men will be upstairs.”  Sarge started as he took off the keys to the rooms and handed one to Martin and one to Marvin.  “If y’all try anything, they’ll shoot your men, am I understood?”  They all nodded.  “Good.  Dixon follow me.”  Sarge headed for the bedroom with Bright and Hershel in it, Daryl followed behind.  He saw the others men and women about six or seven of Sarge’s group were sorting through what they found and started to discuss breakfast.

“Sit.”  Sarge ordered once they entered, Daryl sat in the chair between the windows; the sun was just peaking over the horizon putting a beautiful splash of color on the snow that had fallen during the night.  “How is he?”  Sarge asked Hershel.

“Not good, he has hypothermia, pneumonia soon if he doesn’t clear his lungs.  I have some medicine here that might help, but unless we can get him warm and purge the water that’s building in his lungs, he won’t make it.”

“Do you know how to do that?”

“I have some medical books I can look up the procedure, and then give it a shot.”

“Get to work on it.  Luca!”  Sarge called, the blonde woman dressed like a man walked in.

“Yes sir?”

“Take Hershel here to his books and keep an eye on him while he reads.”

“Yes sir.”  Hershel stood and Luca waited, then she followed him to a study area where he’d been storing the books for the past several years.

Sarge sat on the bed next to Bright who started coughing again.  “That’s it Bright, you need to cough and get it out.”  Sarge turned him on his side and rubbed his back, Daryl didn’t speak as he watched this man, who’d so far shown nothing but anger and caulis attitude towards them, but it would seem he’s more than that.  What he’d seen in the woods is nothing what he’s been portraying here, so, there may be a chance to stop this before anyone else got hurt.

“Sarge, I’m guessing that’s short for Sargent, you army?”  Daryl asked.  Sarge looked at him.

“Yeah, what’s it to you?”  Daryl didn’t answer just turned to look out the window.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile upstairs with Rick

“Rick, there has to be something you can do.”  Glenn said, putting all his faith that Rick could get them out of this mess like he’d done before.

“Glenn, they have lots of people with guns and it won’t be me they shoot, it’ll be my wife or son, or you.  It’s how people like them work.”

“Dad, do you really think he’ll do it.  Have them shoot us?”  Carl asked scared.

“I saw the look in his eyes; he’ll do whatever it takes to protect his people, just like me.  We’ll figure a way out, we just need to wait.  And Glenn you need to keep calm for that baby’s sake.”  Rick told him.  Glenn knew he was right, he was just so worried about Daryl and that wasn’t helping his precarious situation.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with Shane

Shane was not handling things well; in fact he was close to throwing a major fit.  “Shane, please, the last thing we need is them following through on their threat.”  Dale warned.

“What’s happening down there?”  Jimmy asked.

“Just some men who are angry and scared.”  Dale told him.  “Shane, Andrea’s down there to, and I care for Lori and Carl, but pissing off our captures is not the way to go.”

Shane realized that Dale was right, he didn’t like it, but he finally calmed and sat down, there was nothing else they could do, but wait until a moment arrived where they could act and Shane would, without a moment’s hesitation.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back downstairs

“I was army, military, for a while.”  Sarge was sitting next to Bright as he ran his hand through his hair.

Daryl stood up and walked to the door where he saw the guards who were keeping watch of the girls.  Daryl closed the door, turned to Sarge and resting his back against the door asked.  “That so, how long before all this happened?”

“I had just finished a tour, when this happened; I wasn’t home more than a week.  I was in Atlanta when it fell, trying to push them back.”

“What’s your real name?”

Sarge sighed.  “Steven Wyrick.”

Daryl was about to tell him his name when there was yelling and a scream as Daryl heard skin hit skin.  Both Sarge and Daryl ran out of the room to the living area where the girls were.  Beth was on her ass holding her face; Luca was standing there with a fist.  Daryl was gonna grab her when one of Sarge’s boys stopped him.

“What happened here?”  Sarge asked as Hershel ran in, and started helping Maggie get Beth off the floor and on the couch.

“The girls were getting restless, and Luca was trying to calm them and that one.-”

“Beth, her name is Beth.”  Maggie said as she wrapped her good arm around Beth and held her close.

“Beth pushed Luca’s buttons.”

“Luca, what did she say?”  Sarge asked.

“I lost my temper Sarge it won’t happen again.”  She promised.

“I asked a question.”

“They wanted us to leave, that one.”  She pointed to Maggie.  “And that one.”   And Lori.  “Were pushing us, with their questions and their accusations, and then they said they wanted us to leave and it all got out of hand.  Then Beth was nearby and she was trying to get them to calm down and tempers were rising and I yelled at the red head and she called me a—a bitch, and I punched her on instinct.”

Sarge looked at Hershel.  “How is she?”

“It’s just a black eye, she’ll be fine.  Now I’m going to work on your friend, as long as Patricia helps me.”  Sarge nodded and they got their tools and headed into the room to get started.

“Take him upstairs.”  Sarge ordered.  Kyle grabbed Daryl who pulled his arm away, Kyle limped upstairs after Daryl, who looked back at Sarge, and the girls.  Martin unlocked the door and pushed Daryl in, then locked it behind him.

“Daryl.”  Glenn said relieved once the guy had locked them in.  Daryl sat next to him on the bed and put his arm around Glenn’s waist.  Glenn took Daryl’s free hand.

“Daryl, are you okay?”  Rick asked.

“Yeah.”

“What’s going on downstairs?”

“The tension with the girls is rising.  It’s going to get bad if Sarge doesn’t get his guys to lower the guns.”

“Your right, the last thing we need is a fight, it’ll end with more getting hurt, possibly killed.”  Rick agreed.

“We can’t try to fight back, not with fists we need to talk him and his men down.”  T-dog suggested.

As the sun continued to move west, the men and women were given food as they fed their own, keeping them separated, as the sun set Rick and Carl put out a pallet from the blankets that Sarge had brought, along with Hershel.

T-Dog did the same with Hershel; they lied down as Daryl rested with Glenn in the bed.  “Daryl, I don’t want you getting hurt if Rick decides we have to fight them.”  Glenn whispered; he didn’t have to speak loud for Daryl to hear him.

“I won’t.”  Daryl told him in his ear as he rested his other hand on Glenn’s belly feeling the baby come to rest and relax from its recent activity.

“This isn’t how I thought we’d spend our first Christmas together.”

“I’m going to make this right; we are going to have a good Christmas, with no guns, no Geeks and no fighting.”

“You promise?”  Glenn asked as he looked him in the eyes.  Daryl’s never made a promise, he sworn against them ‘cause he knew he’d never be able to keep them.

“Yeah, I promise.”  Daryl intended to keep this one no matter what.  He watched Glenn sleep for a few hours before closing his eyes and following him to dream land.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with Shane

“Shane, they brought us food, we have blankets, let’s sleep and figure it out in the morning.”  Dale suggested as he helped Jimmy take some pain pills Dale had requested, once they were down he tucked Jimmy in then took the blankets and started making pallets.

Dale lied down as Shane kept pacing, Dale finally gave up on trying to keep Shane calm and turned on his side going to sleep.  Shane sat in the chair as he stared at the door determined to wait until they came back so he could attack and take back the farm, unfortunately he fell asleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile downstairs

Beth had calmed as she lied next to Maggie on their pallet, who was next to Lori, Carol took the couch, and Patricia who’d been allowed to get a change of clothes after she’d helped Hershel with the surgery on Bright was falling asleep in the recliner.

The guards had switched so some could sleep as they took turns keeping an eye on their prisoners.  Everyone was too tired to put up a fight, as Sarge walked passed them to the bedroom.  He walked in closed the doors and watched as Bright’s lungs were being drained with a tube and jar, it was placed there and kept there in case he built up any more fluids.  Hershel told Sarge that it might take a few days but they need to get him on antibiotics before he can remove the tube.

Sarge sat next to him not wanting to disturb his much needed rest.  Sarge closed his eyes and started to fall into dream land when he heard.  “Steve?”

He sat up and looked at Bright.  “What’s wrong?”  He asked worriedly.

“You need to the stop.”  Bright said weakly.

“Stop what honey?”  Sarge asked as he took Bright’s hand.

“This, they’re people Steve, like us.  They want a Christmas.  I heard the noises; I know what’s going on.  It’s out of control, you need to fix it.”

“Bright, I promised you a good Christmas in a warm place, safe.”

“Well I am, but this isn’t right.”  Bright started coughing again; once he stopped he decided he was too tired to keep talking, so he went to sleep.  Bright was right, but how can he turn back the clock and change how things went down.  There was someone who might have an idea, Rick may act like the leader, but Daryl, he has a lot to protect, besides, something about Daryl, reminds Sarge of himself.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Christmas Eve**

Sarge headed upstairs after the sun had come up, while most were eating breakfast he opened the door and pointed to Daryl who was rubbing Glenn’s back to ease his pain.  “You, with me, now.”  Daryl looked at him as Glenn eased back against the pillows.  He turned to follow him when Glenn grabbed his hand.

“It’ll be okay, I won’t be long.”  Daryl kissed the top of Glenn’s head, and then left the room; Sarge closed and locked the door giving the keys back to Martin.

Sarge walked downstairs and out the front door grabbing Daryl’s bow as he went.  He continued into the woods where they could have a private chat without the risk of being over heard.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile with Shane

When Shane had woken breakfast had already been delivered, which pissed him off.  He walked to the window, and saw Sarge walking into the woods with Daryl and his bow.  Shane had a thought, if they could get the leader they could force him to order the others to give over the guns.

Shane walked to the door and knocked.  Marvin opened it and Shane tackled him to the ground, Martin ran up to stop him and he kicked his leg out tripping him.  He grabbed the keys, unlocked the other door.  “Rick, they got Daryl let’s go.”  Shane said.  Rick was in gear as they headed downstairs and ran out the door before anyone could stop them as Luca chased but stopped at the door way.

They didn’t have time to think about their actions, or the repercussions for their group, they just wanted the leader in their hands and Daryl back.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile upstairs

Martin was helping Marvin to his feet, the rest were standing in the door way’s as Marvin said.  “They are going to pay.”

“Marvin, you’re fine and no one else got hurt.”  Martin looked at the others.  “Get back in your rooms.”   Martin started closing the doors when Glenn cried out in pain.  Hershel was by Glenn as he grabbed his hand.

“What’s wrong son?”  Hershel asked.  Martin finished closing the door locking it; Shane had left the keys in the lock when he’d freed Rick.  He repeated the motion to the other room.

Hershel grabbed Glenn’s hand as he felt a stabbing pain.  “I don’t know what’s wrong.”  Glenn muttered in fear.  It took a few minutes but Hershel got Glenn to relax and the pain eased up.

“Don’t worry, you’re doing just fine.  You just need to relax.”  Hershel told him, Glenn nodded.  Then he stood up and knocked on the door to check on Jimmy before heading down to see how Bright was doing.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back in the woods

“Dixon everything is out of control.  We have to fix it.”  Sarge told Daryl as he hiked Daryl’s crossbow on his shoulder.

“No shit.”  Daryl said as he leaned against one of the trees they were surrounded with.  “What was your original plan in all this?”  Daryl asked.

“I just wanted my people warm, safe and sound.  It was a mistake on how I handled things.”

“I understand the need to be safe and sound and warm, what was your plan to fix this?”  Daryl asked.

“I have no idea.”  Sarge said as he leaned against a tree mimicking Daryl’s stants.

“You made this mess you fix it yourself.  Why’d you pick me?”  Daryl asked generally confused at why Sarge choose him instead of Rick.

“I felt I could trust you.”

“Why?”

“We’re more alike than I wanted to admit.”  Daryl crossed his arms thinking, he wasn’t sure how to respond to that, he saw it too, the look, the determination, and the fear.

“I had a boyfriend, who loved to make promises, I was young and naïve, and my brother was never around; my father was piss drunk most of the time so he never even noticed.  This guy promised to be around, always, to always be mine.  I caught him cheating, I was a teenager and he taught me never to make a promise.  ‘Cause you can’t keep ‘em.  But I made a promise to someone _I_ care about, I’m not about to brake that promise.”  Daryl told him.

“I made a promise too, I want to fix this.  I just need you to talk to your people, while I talk to mine, and the guns will be lowered.”  Sarge promised.  Daryl was hesitant to agree, but he saw the determination and honesty in Sarge’s eyes, so he shook his hand as he made the deal.  Then he heard footsteps in the snow at a bit of a distance.

“My couple of my friends are lost, go back to the house, I’ll get them and tell them the deal, get your guys to lower their guns, we’ll be there shortly.”  Sarge nodded and headed back to the house, while Daryl headed to the footsteps that had the same shuffle patterns to them as Rick and Shane.

It didn’t take Daryl long to find Rick and Shane who were completely lost.  “Ready to go home you two?”  Daryl asked as he hiked his crossbow on his shoulder as Rick and Shane spun around.

“Daryl, are you okay?”  Rick asked as he noticed that he was alone.

“Where’s the leader?”  Shane asked.

“I’m fine Rick, and he’s heading back to the house.  Come on, I’ll explain on the way.”  Daryl turned and headed back toward home, Rick and Shane followed confused, but willing to listen.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile back at the farm

Sarge walked through the front door and went upstairs.  “You let two escape; let me guess Rick and Shane.   Was anyone hurt?”  He asked Martin and Marvin.

“No sir, they just tricked us and took off.”   Martin explained.

“Unlock the doors, and then come downstairs.”  Sarge ordered, before he headed to the living area.  “Kyle put the gun down.”  He told him.  Sarge walked over to Beth and Maggie, who held Beth tighter.

Sarge held out his hand to her and waited, it took a couple of minutes but Beth finally hesitantly slipped her hand into his.  He helped her rise off the sofa and looked at her, then pulled her into a hug.  “I’m so sorry for what happened to your eye.”   Sarge whispered in her ear.  He pulled back and caressed her face just barely grazing he bruise.

He let Beth go before addressing the rest of the women there.  “Now, I want all you ladies to please stand up, and head to your men, they’re right up there.”  Sarge pointed up the stairs.

“What about Daryl, we saw you leave with him, where is he?”  Carol asked as the rest headed for the stairs.

“Two of y’all’s friends are lost in the woods, he went to get them, and they’ll be up as soon as they get back.  Don’t worry, just head upstairs, please.”  As they passed his other men and went to the bedrooms, Sarge turned to Luca.  “Luca get the girls from the kitchen, I’m calling a group meeting.”  Luca nodded and ran to do that as Sarge went to where Bright was.

Sarge opened the door and saw Hershel starting Bright on the antibiotics that would hopefully help strengthen his immune system to fight off the illness, than he’ll be up an about in no time.  “How is he?”  Sarge asked.

Hershel looked at him.  “In a couple of days I’m hoping to see a big improvement.”  Hershel told him.

“Thanks Hershel, could you go upstairs now, Daryl and your other two friends should be showing up soon, I’ll be sending them to talk to your group.”  Hershel wasn’t sure what was up, but from the attitude and demeanor he hoped this was a good thing.  He did as requested; Sarge kissed Bright before going to his gathered group in the living area.

“Everyone have a seat please.  There are some things we need to talk about.”  The girls sat on the sofas and chairs, while the guys stood around with the guns either on their backs or in their hands.

Before he could start Daryl arrived with Rick and Shane in tow.  “Your people are waiting upstairs.” Sarge told him.  He heard their feet on the steps as they took them two at a time.

“What’s going on Sarge?”  Martin asked.

“Let’s start with my name.  It’s not Sarge, its Steven.  Next my nick name, I was a Sargent from the army, and I hated every minute of it, I hated the killing, he hatred of people who hated us just as much.  But these people aren’t the enemy, the biters are, the shamblers, they’re the enemy.  I never wanted the job to be your leader, I just knew how to survive, but I made a mistake here.  I was wrong, I didn’t trust, and people got hurt, on both sides.”  He gestured to Kyle who was leaning against the wall trying to put as little pressure on his injured leg as possible.

“What are you trying to say Sarge?”  Luca asked.

“We need to put the weapons down, we’re not at war with these people, they want what we want, and are willing to share.”

“How can you be so sure, that Shane guy tackled me with no thought on what that would do to me?”  Marvin asked.

“He saw you as a threat, and he didn’t stick around to hurt you, I don’t know why he ran out like he did, or Rick.  But we’re making a truce here and now, once Bright’s well enough, we’ll leave and continue on our way.  Until then, put the guns down, and break bread with the Indians.”  They started to nod as they uncocked and lowered the rifles and pistols.  This made Sarge both happy and proud.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile upstairs

Daryl walked in after Rick and Shane as he took note of everyone there, except for Patricia who was with Jimmy as he was doing better and getting his arm in a sling like Maggie.  “First, the fights over.”  Rick started as Daryl sat next to Glenn.

“And we’re not going to hurt them.”  Shane said.

“Shane, they just wanted a place to stay during winter, they’re people were cold, tired and near frost bitten with a sick man.  They didn’t know if they could trust us, the ones that got hurt like Jimmy were an accident, Beth was on instinct and his man got hurt but not killed.  We can share the house, the heat and Christmas.  Once their man is able, they’ll leave, and we’ll heal and move on.  So let’s start fresh and forgive, ‘cause if we were in their position, as leader, I’d have done the same thing that Sarge has.”  Rick said.  Everyone agreed.

Rick turned to Glenn and Daryl.  “It’s time to tell the truth, no more hiding in bed.”  Glenn nodded.

Daryl looked at Hershel.  “How’s his blood pressure?”

“It’s still elevated and there was a scare shortly after Sarge took you, but as long as he gets rest, and stays relaxed, I think he’ll be fine.  I’ll check it in a couple of days and we’ll see.”

“Got it.”  Glenn mumbled as he intertwined his fingers with Daryl’s.

“Time to head downstairs.”  Daryl said as he stood, the rest left so Glenn could get into something a little less comfortable.

Once they were ready they all went downstairs with Rick, Shane and Daryl in front.  Sarge’s people were waiting, unarmed and ready to start over.

Rick stood in front of Sarge, who held out his hand and said.  “I’m Steven; it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Rick took a hold of his hand and replied.  “Hello Steven, I’m Rick, please join us for Christmas.”  The rest of the day was spent with introductions and talk of mutations.  Glenn informed them he was pregnant; they informed them that Luca had x-ray vision.  As dinner neared some decided to take a shower, Rick, Shane, Sarge and Daryl were in need after their jaunt in the woods.

But really everyone needed showers, Sarge’s people especially, since they’ve been living in the woods for several week.  Not all took a shower, Luca didn’t, she decided against it as she sat on the couch for most of the day and night, it’s also where she made her pallet and slept, before they would all wake up for Christmas.  Though it would be nothing like what it used to be, no, it would be about the people, and not about the gifts, and that is what they all looked forward to.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Christmas Day**

The sun rose slowly as the people safe and warm in the house started to wake up, opening their eyes and stretching, then smiling as they got up, the ones in the rooms ventured out as they all joined at the breakfast table.  Hershel and the others had managed to make room for Sarge’s people as they all laughed and enjoyed the cozy morning.

After a few hours the dishes were washed and put away as there were gifts to be given.  Most were joint gifts, Sarge’s present was seeing Bright able to get out of bed and join them in the living area as everyone settled.

“The first gift is a peace offering.”  Maggie said as she held out her hand to Luca, who reluctantly took it and was led upstairs with Patricia and Beth behind her.

“We’ll be back shortly, so enjoy some coffee and convers.”  Carol said before she followed, they heard the water in the bathroom running as a shower got started.

“Glenn, how did you meet Daryl?”  Bright asked as he sat on the couch across from them, resting against Sarge.

Daryl looked at Glenn who smiled at him before he answered.  “We met in Atlanta, at a camp we were staying before it got over run by walkers.  It just happened that we liked each other.  What about you and Sarge?”

“We met like six or seven years ago, I rear-ended him, and he could’ve been mad about it, but he wasn’t, in fact we traded information.  The personal kind, he called me the next day and we’ve been together ever since.”

“I wanted to be mad, but I got out and saw the damage, it wasn’t bad, I looked at him and he looked so upset at what happened.  He really was cute, I couldn’t be mad at him, ‘cause he was mad at himself.”  Sarge took Bright’s hand in his.

Conversation got light and some jokes were thrown around with people laughing and Jimmy seemed to have forgotten about being shot.  Then Maggie came downstairs.  “Okay everyone, here’s the new Luca.”  Maggie turned as everyone gathered to watch.

Luca was wearing a white dress, with a lace that went across her chest giving her cleavage an air of mystery.  Her hair had been let down and was curled as it framed her face, her complexion is usually pale but there had been some color added to her cheeks and lips making her look very feminine.

“Wow.”  Was all they had to say, they’ve never seen Luca in anything but jeans and t-shirts, always trying to hide the fact she’s a woman.

She smiled as she came down the stairs, her bare feet falling softly on the floor.  “You look beautiful.”  Sarge told her.  Beth, Patricia and Carol were standing behind her.

“How do you feel?”  Carol asked Luca.

“I feel—like a girl.”  Luca said as she smiled then twirled her dress spinning with her.  She turned around then and hugged Beth, then Carol.  “Thank you so much.  My parents never let me wear dresses.”

“Merry Christmas.”  Beth told her, then took her arm and went to the living room as the presents were brought out for everyone else.  There were more dresses, and other clothes.  Carl got a new gun that Rick had found for him, Lori got a manual that said driving 101, she laughed and looked at Shane who shrugged.

The one who made out the best was Glenn.  Daryl gave him the clothes he’d found, ones for boys and ones for girls Glenn loved it.  He got baby toys, baby bottles, books, other clothes, and then all the girls went to the closet and pulled out a basinet.  It was blue and pink with bows, it was great.

“We checked; it fits perfectly in the R.V.”  Maggie told him.

“I love it, this is great.”  Glenn gushed.

“That’s not all; there is one more item that we found.”  Rick said as he hit Shane who got up to the other bedroom.  They came out with two items.

“One, for you.”  Shane said as he handed his item to Daryl.

“And you.”  Rick said as he gave his item to Glenn.  There were buckles and straps, with a soft lining.

“Wait, these are baby slings.”  Glenn said as he realized what he and Daryl were holding.

“That’s right, you can just clip your baby on your back or front and be free to fight any walkers or run away from them and you don’t have to put your baby down.”  Rick explained.

“We love it Rick.”  Daryl told him.

“Yeah, we were just going to get one, but then we realized it would have to be adjusted to go to someone else, so we got you Daryl one too, so you can just pass the baby.”  Shane explained.  It was great, after things calmed Sarge stood up.

“Okay, my turn, I have a gift for Bright.”  Sarge turned to him; he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.  “Will you marry me?”

Bright had tears as he flung himself at Sarge and kissed him.  “I’d love to Steven, I love you.”  They kissed again and everyone clapped.

Then Beth’s voice started singing.  “Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light, from now on, our troubles will be out of sight.”

Maggie, Patricia, Dale and Luca joined in.  “Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the Yule-tide gay, from now on, our troubles will be miles away.”

Glenn, Rick, Shane, and Daryl joined next.  “Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore.  Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us, once more.” 

Hershel, Sarge, Bright and Carol joined.  “Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  And have yourself a merry little Christmas, now.”

Last Andrea, Martin, Marvin, and Kyle joined as they repeated the last verse of the song.  “Through the years we all will be together, if the Fates allow, hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  And have yourself a merry little Christmas, noooooow.”

Several songs were sung after that, as well as pleasant conversation over lunch and dinner.  But as Christmas was coming to an end and everyone was about to say their good nights Beth sung one last song.

“O holy night! The stars are brightly shining; it is the night, of our dear Saviour’s birth.  Long lay the world, in sin and error pining.   Till He appeared and the soul felt its worth.  A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices, for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.  Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angle voices! O night divine, O night when Christ was born; O night divine, O night, O night divine!”

Glenn laid against Daryl as they listened, Daryl intertwined his fingers with Glenn’s and rested their joined hands on his belly.  Sarge and Bright were resting on the bed with the door open so they could hear as Bright started to fall asleep.  Lori and Rick were on the floor with Carl as they held him together.  Shane was leaning against the wall with Martin and Marvin, who it turned out were brothers.

Hershel, T-Dog and Kyle were sitting on the other couch as they listened.  Kyle was feeling better now that he didn’t have to keep on standing with his sore leg, which he’d forgiven.  Carol and Dale were sitting in some dining chairs they’d brought to the living room after dinner.  Luca with Maggie, and Patricia sat on the stairs as Beth continued to the last of the song before everyone headed off to bed for the night.

“Chains he shall break, for he slave is our brother.  And in his name all oppression shall cease.  Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we, with all our hearts we praise His holy name.  Christ is the Lord!  Then ever, ever praise we, o night, O Holy night, o night divine!  O night, O Holy night, o night divine!”

Everyone hugged, Luca couldn’t help herself as she x-rayed Glenn’s belly, she gasped, then smiled, they had no idea what was in store for them, but she was sure that it was going to be one hell of a surprise.  Then they all went their separate ways for sleep, to dream of better times and as Glenn laid with Daryl he realized their future was bright, it felt like they actually had a future.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Three days after Christmas**

Sarge packed up his people, with food and warm clothes they’d been given from their new friends, they started to say their sad goodbyes before they had to leave.  No one knew if hey’d ever see them again.

Inside the house Hershel just finished taking Glenn’s blood pressure and with a happy smile said.  “It’s good.”  Glenn smiled and hugged him, then got off the couch and went outside to say goodbye.

“Now, what did the shepherded say to the other?”  Sarge asked.  They all looked at each other and shrugged.  “Time to get the flock out of here.”  They laughed as they all hugged.  “Thanks for keeping us but it’s time to go.”

“It was our pleasure.”  Rick said as Sarge put his arm around Bright and headed to the woods where the rest were waiting.

Bright stopped at the edge of the woods and turned, he waved with a big smile on his face as they waved back, and then disappeared in to the woods.

**The End/Or Is It.**

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YDefUSccM9c>  Have yourself a merry little Christmas by Kelly Clarkson.

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cZ-8jYpa1-o>  O Holy Night by Celtic Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the baby presents will be in the other story, but other then that this story does not connect with season two it's just a fun missing episode with the characters.
> 
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Thanksgiving.


End file.
